PLANNING AND EVALUATION The NYUCI has engaged in continuous strategic planning across the entire cancer enterprise at the NYU Langone Medical Center. Accomplishments include the new Epidemiology and Cancer Control Research Program that is the center of the Institute's population sciences research, and through partnership with David Levy, PhD, Assistant Dean for Collaborative Sciences, developed the Medical Center's initiative to invest $26m in the strategic expansion of and oversight of shared core facilities. Results from this partnership included a new Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource, an established RNAi Shared Resource, new technologies for the Genome Technology Center including next generation sequencing, a completely revised Proteomics Shared Resource, an enhanced Biorepository Center Shared Resource that is an outgrowth of the TABs facility previously hou.sed in the Experimental Pathology Shared Resource, and the complete redesign of the Core Clinical Laboratory, through a merger with a similar service of the CTSA, into a vibrant Translational Research Laboratory Shared Resource. Through strategic efforts, the Cancer Institute invested heavily in clinical research infrastructure to support access to and accrual of patients to clinical research protocols at Bellevue Cancer Center that led to an almost 50% increase in accrual to clinical trials since the previous review. Organizationally, the Cancer Institute merged the Divisions of Hematology and Medical Oncology to create the Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology housed in the Institute and recruited the Division Chief. Owen O'Connor, MD, PhD was recruited and named the new Division Chief in 2010, yet returned to Columbia University this year. Recruitment for a new division chief is currently underway. NYUCI leadership developed this organizational structure to create full alignment of mission and vision, and the ability to effect change quickly to take full advantage of the unique academic, financial and community resources to meet the needs of our members and to achieve the overall goals of the Institute. Senior Leadership recognizes the importance of transparency in planning initiatives, and supports several venues to involve membership in both the planning and evaluative process. Since the last review, the NYUCI held a senior leadership retreat and updated the original Strategic Plan in 2010, (approved in 1999 and amended in 2002, 2004, and 2008); chaired an internal shared resource evaluation July, 2011; re-evaluated membership criteria; expanded the External Advisory Board (EAB) membership to include expertise in epigenetics, radiation oncology, prevention and control, and cancer center leadership; brought in ad hoc consultants to advise on our population sciences initiatives; reviewed and evaluated research programs; cochaired the committee that planned and implemented the institutional investment and development of an Office of Collaborative Sciences to manage shared core facilities; and was instrumental in the institutional planning process to build a new community cancer center at the Woodhull Medical Center, in Brooklyn, a sister New York City public hospital of Bellevue Hospital. Funds over the past five years supported the EAB, planning meetings to develop scientific rigor and collaborations in population sciences, and to host the annual NYU Cancer Institute Translational Research Retreat.